Shattered
by Damncalibraska
Summary: A quick drabble that was originally posted from my tumblr acc (iniquitous-posts). Not really good at summaries lol. Maybe someday I'll use this scene for a multi-chapter pinecest story ;) don't forget to leave a review/favourite :D


The moonlight shines over her delicate face as the crystal-clear tears continued to flow from her shut eyes. He continued to cradled her in his arms, hoping that by his tight embrace he could somehow lessen even the least bit of her pain, or perhaps even transfer some of it to himself.

Because he would rather feel her agony, than to see her in such state. It killed him to see her like this. So, broken and vulnerable. It was as if he was seeing his world slowly crumbling down into pieces. And she is—he would admit that; she is his world. His light. His courage. His strength. His everything.

But now she's shattered and hurt. By someone who'd sworn to protect her, to love and care for her.

He clenched his fist as cursed under his breath. He was supposed to protect her, to keep her from getting hurt. He was supposed to be her hero, and yet this time, he couldn't do anything to save her.

She continued to weep, with her faced buried in his chest, clinging to him with the same amount of intensity as his embrace.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there in each other's arms on the carpeted floor. He never even realized that they'd fallen asleep, not until he opens his eyes and sees her beside him, with her head resting on his numbed arm and her hand gripping his shirt as if she was afraid that he'd leave if she let go.

With his free hand, he swept the strand of hair falling on her peaceful sleeping face and tucked it behind her ear. A warm smile crept on his face. He observed her, watching as her body rose and fell at a slow pace. With the side of his index finger, he lightly touched her lashes, admiring how long they were. He poked her nose and held a chuckle when it twitched.

But then his smile immediately turn into a frown as his eyes landed on the blackening mark on Mabel's neck.

Nineteen years. For nineteen years, they've shared almost everything and witnessed every significant event in each other's lives. They were together through all the ups and downs life had to offer them. Clearly he wasn't joking when he said that she wouldn't face the world alone.

And for nineteen years he watched as several men entered Mabel's life, leaving scars and bruises with every departure. Breaking her once pure and innocent heart little by little.

Through the years he desperately tried to protect her, so much that he forgot to care for his own romantic life. He's never had a girlfriend, and for that reason people would make up stories about him being homosexual and such, but he didn't care. He had his priorities set straight, and it was to make Mabel Happy.

And so, he tried to search for the perfect guy for her, one who would never wrong her like the previous ones. Someone who would love her like he does. He scared and threatened (or at least he tried to) every boy she brings home. He never trusted any of them. He always tries to find a flaw in their seemingly perfect façade and expose them, sending them away for good.

And then, one august night as He, Mabel, and his best friend Steven were watching movies in the Pines' household living room, he noticed a certain look his best friend shared with Mabel. He shrugged it away, thinking that he was only imagining things. Steven had known Mabel since the seventh grade, and he doesn't seem to like her in a romantic kind of way.

But alas, he wasn't mistaken. The budding romance Mabel and Steven shared now grew into solid relationship, and Dipper was happy to finally see Mabel in the arms of a man who would never hurt her.

Or so he'd thought.

If only he'd seen through his best friend's tactics; if only he'd suspected him more and didn't give him his full trust just because they're best friends; if only he'd been more careful.

Then Mabel wouldn't suffer like this.

"Why…" He murmured as he held back the tears that were forming on the edge of his eyes. "Why is it that no matter how much I try, It's just not enough?" A short hic escaped his mouth, causing Mabel to awaken.

Her eyes fluttered open, and his heart ached even more as he saw how red and puffy her eyes were. A concerned look was immediately strewn across her face. "D-dipper? What's wrong?" her soft hand reached out to cup his cheek.

Dipper shut his eyes closed as he pictured the image of his best friend and every other guy who had broken Mabel's heart, lying on the cold hard ground, all beaten up with bruises marked their bodies. He was growing mad with anger.

"I-I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I'm so sorry" he whispered again, his voice cracking as he finally burst into tears. He quickly pulled Mabel into an embrace, muttering sorry over and over again.

"Dipper…" Tears began edging her eyes as she ran her hand across his back, attempting to calm him.

"I should've protected you," He muffled. "I should've protected you but I…I wasn't there. I'm so, so sorry,"

"Shh," By this time, tears flowed freely down her cheeks. But she tried to calm herself, she needs to be strong for him, for them. "It's not your fault. It's not…" she tries to continue, but the lump on her throat made it hard for her to speak. Instead, her cries said the words that she could no longer utter.


End file.
